1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the preparation of bisphenol type/formaldehyde condensation products and especially a 4,4'-thio-bis-(dialkylphenol)/formaldehyde condensation products having a molecular weight of between 1,000 and 4,000 and the use of the condensation product as an antioxidant in olefin polymeric or copolymeric compositions. This invention is particularly directed to the condensation products themselves.